


Late Night Traditions

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [23]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling Babies, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Happy Steve Bingo, Inspired by Invincible Iron Man 2017 #11, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Every so often Tony likes to visit Orphanages and cuddle the babies. One night he decides to invite Steve along.





	Late Night Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["First Kiss"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

A knocking at his door draws his attention away from the ceiling he has been staring at over the past couple of hours. Steve hoppes out of bed and answers the door.

Tony grins at him in greeting. “Hey, Steve. JARVIS said you were awake. Can’t sleep?”

“Uh… No, not really” Steve answers honestly. “What are you doing here?” he continues quietly.

Tony looks away for a moment before responding flippantly, “You know me, Cap. It’s normal for me to be up this late”

Steve frowns slightly, concerned. “Yeah, but normally you are down in your workshop. Is there something you want help with?” he can feels his nerves rising, making him feel a little more awake that he was a few moments before.

“No, but I was wondering…” Tony trails off, sounding unsure.

“Yes?” He prompts.

“Well, I just figured I’d-… I thought you might-…” He doesn’t think he has ever heard Tony this nervous, not like this anyways. Normally Tony always seems to have some sort of answer to everything, it was as much a comfort as a frustration at times.

Steve stays quiet and tries to smile comfortingly, letting Tony work through whatever he wants to ask at his own pace.

After a short silence Tony speaks, not looking any less nervous. “No one really knows about this okay… but sometimes I visit some of the orphanages around here, and cuddle the babies”

“…‘cuddle the babies’?” he repeats back at him, shocked.

“Someone has to cuddle them, don’t they?” Tony says gently, and a warmth fills Steve’s chest.

“Yeah” he agrees. It’s a nice thought.

Tony breathes out an audible sigh of relief, “I was wondering, since you are up… would you like to come with me?”

“Sure. I’d like that” he says, moving back into his room to find his jacket.

* * *

 

It’s nearly 0500 hours and he is sitting in an orphanage cuddling babies with Tony Stark. They have been here a few hours, visiting all the different rooms.

Apparently Tony visits these places frequently enough that the security and the night staff know him. He didn’t need to wave around his money or who he was to be let in. They greeted Tony warmly by name and chatted with him causally.

It was a side of Tony that is so rarely seen. Vulnerable and warm.

“Tony?” Steve whispers, looking down at the little girl in his arms.

“Yeah?” he hears Tony call softly from where he stands a few feet away.

“Can I-… Can I come with you all the next times you come here?” he asks hesitantly. He really wants to do this again. With Tony. It was calm and peaceful, and all other manners of wonderful.

“Yeah, of course.” Tony responds “It’ll be nice having someone to share this with”

Steve looks up at Tony. The man is looking at him softly… affectionately. Tony’s gentle smile for him sparks a flash of confidence.

Carefully he sits up from his chair, being mindful of the baby girl, and kisses him. Nothing passionate, but a soft meeting of lips. He feels Tony jolt slightly in shock but he kisses back almost instantly.

He pulls back slowly, smiling brightly. And on Tony’s face is a smile just as big.


End file.
